Moontooth: Lonely
by SwedenSpeedway
Summary: Second installment to the "Moontooth" series. Continues after "Lost".  Destroying evil was the only thing he knew... then his feelings were unlocked, once more.  His future is unclear, his past is sad and his present...his present is even more unclear.
1. Chapter 1: The art of being nice

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter one: The art of being nice**

**(Alright people, the second installment in the "Moontooth" series! WOOT! Just like before we start with the future, here we go!)**

**O**

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
5 years after Amy's wedding...**

Memories...

Flashing pictures of your life, going past your eyes every time you try to think about the present, the future.

Memories...

They show us the good, but also the bad.

And mostly things we missed...

Don't get me wrong, I love to remember my life.

But some memories makes me think back on the times I had a wish to kill myself...

I live a sad life, really. Not because I have it bad, no... But because I am weak.

Weak in the mind and weak in the heart... An easy target...

Not just an easy target for a killer, but an easy target for emotions...

Being lonely has always made me dreaming about the perfect girl... a normal life.

But every time I been getting close to someone they ether have someone else, leave me, or die...

When I come to think of it... where is Artemis?

I haven't seen her in a time...

I wouldn't mind her by my side right now... maybe let her kiss me, I would like that...

Wait, no. No. War, we are in the middle of a war...

Besides, thinking about the past wont help in my current situation.

Oh, there is Sally in the library. I should tell her sorry so it's done... I should then go meet dad and ask him to train me.

Yeah... training... I need to train, or I will never be able to stop the "Adnihilos" or even kill one of them!

I look at my wings, sighing.

These things are huge, unless I hide them inside my jacket.

They look like angel wings... sort off... except that one wing is white, the other black.

These wings... they are called "Wings of the heart". The one with the wings is suppose to be an guardian of life and love, the wings colors representing my inner goodness.

One is black... so I'm just 50% good...

A 50% chance I will go to hell then, heh.

I chuckle, tucking the wings gently into my jacket.

I begin to walk into the library, seeing Sally reading one of the books.

Hmmm... Deja vu.

"Ehm... Hi Sally." I say, but she only gives me a gentle nod as return.

I take a seat in front of her, my eyes focusing on the book in her hands.

"History, huh?" I say, smiling at her. "History is really interesting, don't you think?"

She shrugs, closing the book before placing it on the table. "I guess." She says, not really looking at me.

I chuckle, before sighing. I will never get good on these kind of talks...

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said on the radio." I say, getting straight to the point. "I was having a bad day... I was stressed. My head wouldn't stop thinking about how the world is today and how my past have been... I just... I'm sorry, alright?"

First, I get nothing but silence.

Great...

But after a while she sighs, now finally looking at me.

"I been through hard times too." She says, her hands now on the table. "I'm not trying to start an "Emo" contest or something... but it really is hard to be the leader and all. Being a princess really gives you a lot of pressure."

I nod in agreement, adjusting my old pilot sunglasses. I just realized that Amy still got my Aviator ones, the ones with the stickers...

"Hey, Roger." Sally suddenly says, snapping her fingers. "You there?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just..." I mumble, blinking several times. "I just got stuck in my thoughts. It happens a lot..."

"What were you thinking about?" She asks, her hand now under her own chin.

"Oh just... Amy." I say, shrugging. Why not tell her, when we are going to fight next to each other?

"Rose? The pink girl?"

"Yeah... her..." I say, nodding. I forgot she is a bit jealous on Amy now married with Sonic.

"What about her?"

And so I think about it, letting all the memories come back to me.

The memory book... oh man, I miss that thing.

"I got a crush on her... every since we were kids."

I sigh, shaking my head for telling too much. Stupid me, getting to sensitive again.

"Really now? You, a crush on Amy?"

I nod at her question. Might as well answer it when she knows too much already.

"I pushed down my feelings though, because I wanted nothing more but to see her happy." I say, shrugging again. "I do wish we could at least been together once... but, she is to be with Sonic. She wants to."

Sally looks confused at me, raising an eyebrow.

Huh?

"You say you never told her you loved her?"

"Nope."

"Just because you wanted her to rather be happy then with you? Interesting..."

I nod. Is this odd to her? Maybe it is...

"That was rather nice of you..."

Well, enough of this. Time to go train.

"Well I'm glad I got to say sorry." I say, getting off the chair as I adjust my sunglasses once more. "I gotta go talk to my dad now."

"Erhm, alright." I hear her say I begin to walk away from the library. _"It was nice talking to you!"_

Oh geez, is she trying to...? Nah. Or...?

Well, I don't really care. She's not my type.

Besides... I actually miss Artemis...

And now I got more important stuff to do.

Train, for the war.

* * *

**Alright! That was the first chapter.**

**No, I am not intending to make Moon fall in love with Sally. She might try to get him, but his main interest will be Artemis.**

**Unless I change my mind that is. Besides, she got that monkey guy from the comics... somewhere...**

**Next chapter: Amy's wedding! That should be fun, right guys?**


	2. Chapter 2: I want to

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter two: I want to**

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

"Every single Ancient is born with magic blood. The powers inside our blood includes different magic like being able to see into the future, teleport, read min-"

My dad's voice seem to fade as I once more get stuck into my own mind, my own thoughts...

Future...

Didn't Amy talk about my future once...? Yeah, when we were kids.

No, wait! I gotta stop think about her... Man, ever since I met Artemis I seem to think about Amy.

She reminds so much of her...

Future...

_'This one means...death.'_ It's like I'm watching a recap of an old TV episode... we're five years old and she is looking at her tarot cards...

Death... claws, fangs and a blue blur...

Nooo...

No.

"Dad." I ask my father, interrupting him in the lesson.

He sighs, facepalming.

"Yes... son?"

"You said The Ancients are werewolves, right?" I ask him, adjusting my sunglasses.

"Not exactly, but kind of. In the early history of the Ancients, Beowulf used his magic blood inside of him together with his werewolf powers, that let him transform on command, to defeat an evil wizard. The wizard cursed Beowulf and his race, making so that the transformation wouldn't be able to be controlled so that we only would transform by the sun. Also would our control over our own minds as werewolves be gone, we will be mere beasts if looking into the sun." He explains, pointing at a map with his staff. "However, this is not so important as the 'Adnihilos' have blocked the sun. We cannot transform, but we can get a minor transformation if we feel anger inside. This will cause our fangs, claws and fur to grow and our instincts to be active."

...interesting...

Could this possible be... what Amy was talking about?

Did she really see my future?

Blue blur... Why is Sonic a part of it? I thought he was gone, together with Amy.

What if I'm wrong...?

And death...

_'But it's fuzzy and hazy...It doesn't mean you'll die.'_

I don't know Amy... Death feels like it would fit right in this current situation...

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's/Moontooth's POV  
"Present" time.**

I no longer know who I am.

Am I Moontooth, the killer? Or maybe I am Moon, the friend?

A simple question like that... is something I can't answer.

The killing... it became addicting, killing those who deserved it.

Then I got the message... the message from the Travels family...

Karma...

She wouldn't have wanted me to continue the killing, even if it was on killers.

When I was at her funeral, I began to think.

Life... it can stop at any time, without is even realizing it.

Death is something so easy, it can come any time.

No matter if we are ready or not.

But maybe we are never ready? Maybe we are not ready for death, since we don't really know what will happen?

Or maybe life is an test, a test to get ready for death?

Maybe death is the real life, the prize for the one that goes through it all?

I'm not sure... but I know life can end quickly.

I talked with her cousin, Jack Travels from New York.

He really cared about her... Seems like they used to hang out all the time, her helping him and all.

The kid is probably seventeen now.. I hope he quit smoking.

After the funeral... I wanted to lock my feelings again... I really did.

But then I got the other message... a message from Amy.

She's getting married, and I am right in the location of her dream.

I couldn't say no... but after this my feelings will be unlocked.

But I know what to do now, and that is why I can smile without I cry.

I am happy for her, happy for Sonic.

Happy for the both of them.

She will be happy with him, not with me. She needs a hero, not another killer.

Seeing her happy makes me happy...

"_If anyone believes these two shouldn't live together, ether speak now or forever-"_

I wonder if she ever knew what I felt for her...

No. NO! She's happy now, smile.

Smile, because you want to. Smile, cause it calms her down making her happy.

Not that I would need to smile, her eyes only focusing on Sonic.

_"I pronounce you 'husband and wife'!" _

I look around, seeing everyone smile and cry at the scene in front of them.

"_You may kiss the bride."_

Wow... I can really see how her heart is melting as she feels his kiss.

I smile. This is what is suppose to happen. If it was my destiny to be with her, why didn't it happen?

Because it is not suppose to happen.

This is suppose to happen.

Smile, Roger. Smile. Smile Moon, smile. Smile Moontooth, smile. Come on Moontooth, smile.

I chuckle at my own joke, no matter how silly it is.

This is a happy moment for her, a happy moment for everyone.

Smile, don't cry in jealousy.

I said don't cry.

It's not in jealousy... it's in happiness.

Happiness for her, her dream coming true.

A dream that does not include me.

No... shut up heart, quiet. She is not mine for the taking, she is now married.

The bible... the bible says I can't have feelings for her.

I can't want her.

She is taken.

Smile, for the hell of it. Smile even though your heart hurts.

Smile you idiot...

That's better... smile.

I gently move away the tears from my eyes as I smile. For everyone it probably looks normal right now... like I am happy for her.

Which I am. If I wasn't, wouldn't I be heartless?

No I wouldn't... but I would be selfish.

Not mine for the taking, as she is taken.

Shut up heart...

I keep on smiling as I slowly walk over to the door, everyone still focusing on the hedgehog couple.

With my hands in my pockets I walk out, still smiling.

She is happy.

I want her to be happy.

I want to do this.

"Mister Woodstock?" A man asks me, walking over to me from his police car.

"Yeah." I answer with a nod, still smiling.

I want to do this.

"Are you the one that called?" His assistance asks, showing me his badge.

"Yes." I say with a nod, smiling.

I want to do this.

"So you are Moontooth?" They finally ask me.

My smile fades.

Soon it's gone.

"Yes..." I say, nodding.

I do want to do this.

"Please follow us to the car."

For her...

"Yes sir." I say, following the two men towards the car.

The officer's assistance takes out a pair of handcuffs, but the officer simply shakes his head.

He knows I'm not gonna run.

I want to do this.

For her.

* * *

**Now that might have been a shocker, right guys? Yes, yes... I know we weren't focusing that much on the actual wedding... but come on, this is an OC story about my OC.**

**Oh don't worry, there will be some slight moments of "main" Sonic characters.**

**Just not now.**

**So Moon just got himself arrested...**

**For her.**


	3. Chapter 3: Life behind bars

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter three: Life behind bars**

**O

* * *

**

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

"Focus! If you can't master a sword, you will never be able to defeat the demons!"

I growl, hating the way my father shout at me.

I do my best to block his attacks with my sword, but his inner power and speed is too much for me.

"I rather use blades..." I say, pushing him back as I try to get a hit on him. "It gives more agility and speed under a battle."

He dodges my my attack and surprises me, kicking off my sword.

"Two blades wont help you when you fight a trained swordsman, or a monster..."

Yeah right...

I hate training, but I gotta do it.

For the worlds' sake.

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

For hers sake... that is why I'm doing this...

"Hey... I heard stories about you." I hear an unfamiliar voice say as I look back to the seat behind me.

The passenger behind me smirks, nodding at me. "Ey, you're that Moontooth guy... Aren't ya?"

I simply ignore him as I look out at the window, the sandy deserted area outside the bus speeding past my eyes.

"Yeah... you are... you killed my best friend in Carcer."

Oh great.

"I got a promise I would kill you if I ev-" He stops talking as a clicking noise is heard, a guard pointing his rifle at the man.

"Go two seats back, no talking." He tells the passenger, who simply nods in fear as he does as told.

I chuckle, shaking my head before I look back out the window.

Such a calm deserted place... only silence and sand.

So far away from the city... so far away from life.

Prison... This should be a new experience in life.

Just before death...

Oh like you didn't know... I killed many. Sure they did deserve it, but the law have no exceptions.

I'm probably going to be here in some years, then killed.

Electric chair, or maybe a bullet to the brain? Whatever they choose, they are going to execute me... that's for sure.

My own reflection stares back at me, sadness in his eyes.

I do not want to die, but I do want to forgive myself.

Prison might be the only way, and I might then be heading towards heaven.

A sigh leaves my lips as I close my eyes for a moment.

Why am I doing this?

_So your feelings wont be in the way for her life._

She wouldn't want me dead...

_It's already happening, idiot._

I could easily escape...

_Do you want to escape?_

…no.

I sigh one more time as I open my eyes again, looking once more at my reflection.

I'm still wearing that tuxedo from the wedding... how stupid.

Heh... I'm such an idiot.

Heheh...hah...

"You are really, really an idiot Roger."

I blink, turning around just to see something I hate...

Moontooth.

"We are going to die, because you can't handle your feelings and forgive yourself!" He yells at me, but I simply cover my ears trying to ignore him.

"You're not here... you're just in my head... go away." I beg him, looking away from my alter ego.

"Listen to me and you will listen good!" He suddenly grabs my arm to my surprise, though since he isn't here nobody else seems to notice what happens.

He is just me... a part of my mind. Not really here.

Just a loud thought, that needs to be ignored.

Ignore him...

"I... don't want do die..." He tells me, grabbing my shoulders. "What we did was wrong, yes. But our mind has shattered, it was nothing but normal. If we die, she will be sad!"

She will never know, nobody will know...

"Mister Moontooth, Moon." A younger voice suddenly grabs our attention, making us turn our heads.

Oh god no...

It's me, as a kid... as a fifth year old...

**Why wont my head shut up?**

"What will happen when we die...?" The younger version of me asks, adjusting his all too big sunglasses.

I sigh, shaking my head.

"I don't know, Roger. I really don't..."

Will there be a gate to heaven, or a hole to hell?  
Or just a plain simple world of nothing...?

I don't know... but in a year or two I will...

And I will be waiting for it.

* * *

New clothes... nice. Sorry, orange ain't my thing.

I chuckle at my own joke, again even though it is silly, as I walk into my cell.

The room is small... very small. Not a place for rich guys or those that fear to be locked in.

There isn't much in this room, besides a bunk-bed, a table and a toilet.

Then there is a broken crane, which wont help much...

"Move it, fuzzball." Another prisoners says as he gives me a slight push so he can walk in as well.

I give him a quick glance, noticing he is a orange hedgehog, possibly sixteen or seventeen.

"Aren't you too young for prison?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow as sit down on the lower bed.

"Shut up, wolfdog." He growls, taking the higher bed. "Hedgehogs age faster..."

I chuckle at his saying. He really thinks he is number one, doesn't he?

Well I guess I should ignore him... I want nothing but sleep right now.  
That is actually just what I want... resting, without any annoying hero duty that means someones death...

Carmelita...

I sigh as I lay myself down on my bed, my eyelids slowly closing.

"Where you from?"

Wait... what?

I raise my eyebrow again as I open my eyes, seeing the hedgehogs head peek out from the bed over me.

Is he trying to be social...? This kid is a mystery...

"Carcer..." I say, placing my hands under my neck. If he wants to talk, sure... I don't wanna get bored anyways...

Man, this place is already getting to me.

"Carcer?" He asks just to have me nodding. "Carcer City?"

"Yeah." I say, closing my eyes. This kid is a bit weird... "What about it."

"My dad was from Carcer. _Then some bitch killed him..._" I hear him say, the last sentence being a almost quiet.

I chuckle, opening my eyes again just to see his head ain't peeking out anymore. "Let me guess, revenge?"

"No..." He says, sighing. "I never got to her... But man, I want her dead. Thanks to her I was taken to a new family, as my mom was some whore my dad fucked after his ex-wife left him..."

I raise my eyebrow again, since what he is telling me sounds rather... something...

"Miss your dad?" I ask him, causing him to chuckle above me.

"No... but he was all I had... He did take me to school, so... I don't know man, I don't know..."

Sad, really... this guy had a though life.

"Who killed your father?" I ask, hearing him sigh again.

"Someone who thought she was the female Punisher or shit... but with swords..."

...wait... Why don't I like the sound of that?

"Erhm, okey..." I close my eyes again, trying not to think.

He can't be talking about... nooo... it doesn't matter really.

"What is your name?" I hear him ask.

I chuckle, opening my eyes yet again. "This is a prison, don't get to personal kid."

He sighs at what I say and soon he peeks down at me again.

I suddenly see a small piece of pink in his orange hair... almost hidden.

Noo...

"I always been a personal person, all sensitive and shit... My dad called me a fagot, punched me all the time. So I changed my fur color from pink to orange and changed my style... he would be proud now..."

His head goes back again, leaving me in confusion...

"Name's Roger... Call me Moon." I say, as I really want to know if what I think is the truth.

"Ain't Moon a girl's nickname?"

I laugh at his saying, shaking my head.

"It's a nickname, nothing else."

He sighs, peeking down again. "If you say so..." He says, looking rather depressed. "Name's Andy, Andy Rose..."

...what?

Woah. Major brain meltdown.

Andy Rose? Holy shit... Is this...?

Can it really be...?

Amy has a half-brother...? This can't- Holy shit...

"Why the pale face?" He asks me, now he being the one raising an eyebrow.

Should I tell him...? No... I can't. That wouldn't be the smartest.

Sure he would like to know he has a sister... but I don't think this is the time...

And I certainly can't tell him she killed his father... He probably will never forgive her...

"Quiet in there!" I hear a guard yell as a shadow walks past our cell.

"Sleep kid..." I say, closing my eyes again. "Prisons ain't the place to be social..."

Life behind bars... just got weird.

* * *

**So Amy got a brother...? This is going to turn out dramatic...**

**OR IS IT?**

**Be sure to check on next time, same BatChannel and same BatTime!**

**Moon: So original...**

**T_T  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Big and bad

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter four: Big and bad**

**(In case anything is confusing, the "present" time is under the year of the wedding which is 5 years after the "present" time in the last story. That is why the future is now only 5 years away)**

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

"Focus on the water... control the water... you are the water..."

Yeah right, I bet this would have a better chance of working if I had a blue tattoo on my hea-

"Focus, Roger!" He suddenly shouts, making the water from the fountain fly towards me.

Woah! I will never understand magic!

I hold up my hands in mere instinct, just to see the water actually stopping in the air!

"Holy guacamole..." I say, blinking several times.

Am I doing this? Am I holding the water in the air?

"Now try make it sharp, and use it as a blade to attack me."

...that... doesn't sounds like logic...

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

The dining room... A "pleasant" place to get some "food".

Everybody stands in a line, except those who gives the food.

Everybody are hungry, and the only thing we get is something that looks like old... dog food?

Guess I'm suppose to like it, being half-dog. Heheh.

I finally get to the end of the line, the chef's eyes staring at mine like he wants to kill me.

I know him... his cousin was a drug dealer and killer back in Carcer City...

He digs his spoon down in the food before throwing it down on my plate, a horrible stench now coming to my senses.

I do believe I just got the worst piece of crap ever in purpose... at least his smirk says so.

I sigh and turn around, everyone's eyes focusing on me.

Yup, everyone here got connections from Carcer... everyone here wants me dead.

Or on a pole.

Or both.

Jikes...

I sigh one more time as I begin to walk to an empty table, hoping that my death will be coming soon.

I only been here in 3 weeks... and I already start to think this is horrible.

But I deserve it... I do.

This is what I got to do to forgive myself.

So I sit down at the table, digging into my meal.

If you can call it a meal... I actually believe "meal" is far too nice...

Ah for the hell of it... god, kill me now.

"You don't really seem all to happy." I hear a rather happy voice that instantly grabs my attention.

"Hi Andy..." I say, looking up at my fellow roommate. "How's it hanging?"

"Not much." He says shrugging before taking a seat in front of me. "You know prison, not much to do. Heheh."

I chuckle, his joke being the most funniest thing I heard since I got here.

That reminds me... why is he here?

"Andy... why are you in prison?" I ask him.

He looks at me for a minute, then swallows his food before answering. "Sorry man, but that ain't really any of your business."

Heh... he's playing "tough" again...

I know that it is all an act... inside that guy, there is a little kid, trying to earn the respect of the others.

Kinda reminds of me, as a child...

I sigh... the prison once more getting to me.

Huh... my mind...

Artemis...

No.. No! Wait... what?

I'm missing Artemis..?

Oh god, I had totally forgot about her...

But... we would probably never work out... I think so at least...

"What's up, Moonster?" Andy says, catching my attentio- wait what?

Moonster?

"Moonster...? Really? Moonster?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Andy asks me with a shrug, like the nickname is the best one ever. "It sounds cool."

But it doesn't seem the others think he is "cool", since someone throws a fork at his back.

"Ah, fuck!" He swears, falling off the chair in pain.

"_Fagot..."_ I hear somebody whisper from another table, chuckling as well.

**Oh man...** they should have known I got wolf senses...

"Hey." I say, walking over to a table with some pigs. Actual pigs that is. "Asshole."

Their "leader" grumps and looks at me, laughing at the very sight of me.

"What do you want, wolfy?" He says, laughing some more with his gang.

"It's-" I grab his throat, taking him off the seat. "-wolfdog for you, shitface!"

He yelps in pain and fear, now realizing who I am.

"That's right, I'm Moontooth... Fear me, asshole."

I chuckle, my own saying being hilarious. Heh... oh man, he looks SO scared.

"What? Afraid of the big, bad wolf?" I say, laughing at him and his two friends.

I finally let go of his throat, chuckling at my act.

"You better play nice, or I will do something far worse then some huffin and puffin... remember that."

I laugh some more, gaining everyone's attention and fear as I walk back to Andy.

"You alright?" I say, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"_Holy shit man..."_ He whispers, blinking several times. **"You're bad-ass!"**

I laugh, shaking my head. I'm not a bad-ass... I just know how to handle myself...

"Hey, wolfdog!" I suddenly hear someone shout, just before feeling a giant pain in the back of my head.

"_**Ghargh!"**_

"It seems like it's isolation for you..." I hear a guard say, chuckling at his owns words.

He grabs me by the neck and pushes me forward...

Isolation...?

Ah crap.

* * *

**Uh, oh. Looks like Moon got trouble!**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dying inside

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter five: Dying inside**

**(Big thanks goes to SugarhogRose for helping me out with the letter part of this chapter. You are THE BEST! Thanks =)) **

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

The weapons room... I love this one, heheh.

Why?

Because it means I can check out some of the old weapons the Ancient found in their day of the living.

"There are so many things here..." I hear Bunnie say, Sally nodding in return. "What are we exactly looking for, Sally girl?"

"Some sort of weapon, that can help me on the field..." She says, looking through an old box.

"Is that a black notebook...?" She says, reaching for an mystic object I instantly recall seeing before.

"**DON'T TOUCH THAT!"** Both me and dad yell, draging her back. Jikes, that was close...

"Hey!" She shouts, dragging herself off our grip. "What's wrong with you guys? It's just a notebook..."

"Not exactly, my dear miss." Dad says, nodding to the notebook. "That thing is nothing but a tool of death... it is highly cursed. Don't touch it."

She raises an eyebrow but then shrugs, sighing. "Whatever..."

Phew, that was indeed close...

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

"Well that was just perfect. So freaking perfect..."

"Shut up, Moontooth."

"Nohohoho... you shut up, idiot..."

"I'm scared... I want to go home..."

"Look, cause of you the kid is crying..."

Shut up, **shut up SHUT UP!**

**ARGH**, I can't stand this isolation cell! I wanna get out of here!

"Sorry, Moon. But you're stuck here with us, your heart and your brain."

**SHUT UP!**

I wanna get out of here! My stupid thoughts are killing me!  
I keep looking away... I keep closing my eyes...

I try anything, but they keep coming back.

The memories, the thoughts...

**I FUCKING HATE IT!**

**I**-I...

I finally collapse down on the floor, my own pressure being to much...

"This is all your fault, Moon..." Moontooth says, sitting down next to me. "What would Amy say now?"

God...damn it...

Why did I do this to myself?

Cause... I wanted to.

For her.

I stand up, chuckling.

"Huh?" Moontooth says, raising an eyebrow.

"I can handle some lone time, no problemo. I'm gonna enjoy my time here before death, mark my words..."

They are gonna need more then this to brake me...

* * *

I'm finally back in my cell... my fur has grown wildly since the time I was in the isolation cell...

How long was it...? Two weeks? Holy man... felt like ages...

"You sure you are alright?" I hear Andy say from above.

I sigh, nodding even though he isn't looking.

"Yeah... I'm fine, really."

Really? Am I really fine? Not even I know...

I got such major breakdowns sometimes, different personalities and sometimes I just wake up doing something I don't remember starting...

I'm... I'm losing it... I am actually going crazy...

I guess I am suppose to be here then, after all...

"**Oh, for the love of god! SHUT UP!"**

I blink several times before turning my head to my right, Moontooth being there once more.

I gasp, shaking my had. Nonono NO!

"Huh? You alright down there?" I hear Andy say before he peeks down.

No! I am not alright, I'm getting suicidal here!

"Mister Roger..."

Shut up...

"**Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you idiot!"**

Shut up.

"Moon, you alright...?"

**"SHUT UP!"**

...stupid move...

"Dude..." I heard Andy say, probably thinking I am going crazy...

He's right.

"Quiet in there!"

I... I... I can't do this anymore...

_Yes you can._

Nohohoho... I'm leaving.

_You must stay._

No.

_You must earn your forgiveness._

Amy wouldn't want me here...

_She wouldn't want to hear that you escaped..._

...fine then...

"Hey, wolfy!"

I growl as I get up from the bed, looking at the guard.

"...what?" I ask him.

He chuckles, giving me a piece of paper.

"A message to you."

To me?

Why couldn't some prisoner give it to me? Guards are usually lazy as hell...

I quickly take the letter, the guard nodding as he waits for me to read it.

"What is it?" Andy asks, but I simply ignore him.

I begin to read the letter, no idea who it is from or what it is about to say...

I'm a bit worried it might be something bad...

I better stop worry and start reading, heh...

_Dear Moon,_

_Why? Why did you do it? Actually don't answer that...I know why you did it, but I just can't get my head around it! It was for your own forgiveness wasn't it and that I respect...  
But I don't agree with it, I'm not going to lie to you! You could die Moonlight, actually you probably will die..._

_Did you think how sad that would make me? I know you're not selfish, you waited until after my wedding to get arrested... A wedding that you smiled on the outside, but died just a little bit on the inside.  
I'm not going to judge you, I never have and I never will, yet I need to see you again, please?  
I need to know everything is okay with you, to know you are okay!_ _Please, Moon..._

_The the sun shine past your cloud of darkness..._ _Sunshine x_

I-I-I...

I... feel so cold after reading this...

My face... It's all pale isn't it...?

I... I don't know what to say...

How could I be so stupid... so blind?

I...

"_**Look at what you done, Moon..."**_ I hear a voice next to me say.

"_**Because you couldn't control your feelings... because you ignored them in a way that was stupid, you made her worried! She is more sad then she ever was..."**_

I look to my left, only to see nothing...

"What does it say? Man, are you okey?" I hear Andy say, but I simply ignore him.

I look back at the guard, who seems to be waiting for something.

"I'm told..." He says, sighing for a moment. "...to take any message you give me, to send it to her."

Weird...

"Should I...?" I say, pointing at the letter.

"When you feel for it." He says, shrugging.

Must be weird having someone telling you to be their mailman...

He gives me a pen and some paper, so I can write back to her.

What can I possibly write? I...

She wants to see me again...

I guess I owe her that.

I sigh as I begin to write on the blank note the guard gave me, sighing as I do my best to find the right words.

_Dear Sunshine,_

_I'm sorry... I really am.  
I... I am not sure what more I can say, on a piece of paper. Writing nothing but letters feels harder then to actually speak...  
Unless it is a poem... hah, but... I should try my best._

_I know you want to know... and that I will tell you.  
I didn't think you would ever find out... I didn't want you to worry, that's why I waited... waited to a time you were in such happiness you wouldn't see the sadness.  
I did not want you to cry, I did not want you to wonder._

_That's why I didn't tell you...  
I have to do this, please understand. I know I will die, after all I am a criminal._

_But Amy... I enjoyed it, I enjoyed the killing! I enjoyed it so much I got sick of it!_

_I see myself Amy, I see myself as Moontooth and when I was young. I'm losing my mind... I talk to myself.  
I hit myself...  
I am becoming a psycho, a monster... a murderer that enjoys his job!  
I scare the other prisoners because I find it funny..._

_But you were right about the wedding... I did smile, when inside of me I felt pain._

_And death... Sunshine, death is just a part of life.  
I don't fear it... I want it...  
But... I can't explain it completely on a simply paper..._

_I'm sorry, really... You want to talk to me so I will be waiting.  
I really am sorry, Sunshine, I am..._

_Come sometime when they let visitors in... we can talk then.  
I'll be waiting for you..._

_From your friend, the dying Moonlight._

Cause... I really am dying.

_**Inside...**  
_

* * *

**Deep...**

**Poor Moon... poor Amy...  
They are both having such an hard time...**

**Amy is coming to the prison to say "hi"... what shall happen...?  
**

**Will Moon explain it all? How will she react?  
And what about Andy? Will he find out that he has a sister? An ex-killing sister?**

**Who knows...**

**Hell, even I am still trying to figure that out... and I usually got everything planned out!**

**Really big thanks to my friend and the great writer SugarhogRose for helping me out with Amy's letter. You are THE BEST! I might have said it above... but I meh =P**

**Well friends... this isn't going to be the end of the story... but I assure you.  
There will be drama.**

**Big time...**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter six: Reunion**

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

"-fight back, don't ignore. And for the love of god, don't let them do this to our planet..."

I sigh as I look down at the radio on the table, the one I am sending a broadcast to right now.

"...this is Roger Moontooth, and you are the resistance."

I sigh... one more time, hoping somebody really is listening.

I turn of the radio, still hoping, still believing.

If we can't believe for a better tomorrow, who will?

We need to stay together, we need to help each other out.

We need to hope, we need to survive...

"Nice broadcast, _John Connor__._" A feminine voice is heard behind me, as well as a chuckle.

"Really funny..." I say, still not turning around to look her in the eyes. She's just stupid and silly...

"Thank you." She says, a tiny laugh escaping her mouth. Idiot...

I'm to far into my thoughts to talk now... After I trained completely, we need some sort of plan... we need to contact others who are out there, fighting.

We need to stay together.

"You okey?" She asks me, but I simply hold my hand up.

"Out. I need to be alone." I say, hoping she will get the idea. I need to be alone to think...

"But I-"

"Leave, okey?" I say, a bit louder this time.

"I was ju-"

"**Oh for the love of god, leave me alone!"**

I slam my fist into the table, a large sound being heard from the impact.

I glance back, my eyes noticing her shocked expression.

"_**Princess or not... I am the leader here. Out. Now!"**_

I hate that woman...

...sometimes...

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

This is... a tough moment for me...

I... I ca- I can do this.

I can't- I CAN do this.

It's just a simple chat... nothing else...

Calm down, breath, open your eyes.

Walk...

Come on...breath... Breath!

Don't close your eyes, keep walking.

Look at your surroundings.

Guards... and many other prisoners.

You're not the only one who is going to talk to a visitor...

...but maybe you are the one who's most stressed about it?

Calm down, Moon. Calm down...

I blink several times, sighing as I try to calm myself down.

If I don't... I don't know.

I look at the other prisoners, most of them seem happy or angry about talking with an old friend.

I guess I am the only one that's stressed about it...

We finally get inside the room, different glass windows with a person on the other side waiting for someone.

And a seat for each prisoner.

"Number five..." I hear a guard whisper to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Why is he helping so much...?

I sigh, shaking my head as I am trying to get out of my thoughts.

Number five... Number five...

Where's number five...?

Oh... over there.

I gulp and then take a breath before I sigh and then I begin to move towards the seat and the window.

I sit down on the chair and yup, there she is...

Amy Rose, and she seems more worried then ever...

I pick up the phone like communicator on the wall, Amy doing the same.

"Hey..." I say, closing my eyes for a short second.

"_Hey..."_ Is the reply I hear. She sounds rather sad and depressed...

I can understand why...

I stare into her green eyes, that are watching me back as I try to come up with the right words.

I hear her sigh, looking away from me for a second.

"_Moon..."_ She says slowly, looking back at me.

I really wish I had the right words with me... but I don't. I know that in the matter of seconds she will start the talking and I am going to simple answer it as it is, which might not be the smartest...

But maybe the most politest?

"I'm fine." I say, just before she open her mouth. For once in my life, I want the first word "Really, I am... Fine, I'm not in the best mood and the food could have been better..." I chuckle, hoping it will calm her down. "But really, I am... alive. Alive and well. Soon I will end up dead, at least if the people here follow the law. Which they will. I know you were and still are worried but you have to understand how I see it, how I feel it."

I pause, sighing at my own words. I begin to talk again, not giving her a chance to interrupt.

"I never forgave myself for what I did... so I locked my emotions in... But then I got your letter, about the wedding. I wanted to come, but when I knew my feelings would be unlocked. My sadness and guilt. If I didn't find a way to get rid of it... I thought I would make both mine and your life worse..."

"_I... I still don't understand how you can do this. You are going to die!"_

Her voice sound like she has been crying, or maybe she is crying now? I'm not sure since I had this great pain in my eyes, not having my sunglasses around. Everyday I have to look away from the sun...

"I'm ready for death." I say, but it only makes her anger grow.

"_How can you say that! What about me?"_ Her tone is higher, she really does care. But that is just the reason I never told her.

"That is the reason I am here... Amy... Did you know?"

She sighs, closing her eyes for a time. _"Know what?"_

"That I always loved you..."

The silence finally arrives, a shocked girl now staring at me.

I sigh, knowing it is time to continue my speech.

"You were right, I was dying inside... But not just at the wedding, ever since I knew your heart belonged to Sonic. Amy... I loved you ever since the day you left Carcer. I missed you so long that my heart broke when I saw you with him... And I know that if I don't lock up my feelings, I can only create pain for your dream. I didn't want to be in the way."

"_**Don't talk like that..."**_ She growls, closing her eyes again. _"Don't talk like that about yourself... Why didn't you tell me about your feelings?"_

Why?

Good question.

And so I begin to think... Why? Why didn't I tell her that I loved her?

Was it fear? Yeah... I think it was fear. It was because...

Because... it was too late.

"Because I knew you wouldn't love me back."

"_That's not true..."_

I blinked, not sure I heard the right thing. But in case I did... I shouldn't talk anymore...

"Go home Amy..." I say as I slowly remove the 'phone' from my ear. "You're husband is waiting."

"_**Moon, don't! I'm not don-***click***"**_

I slowly stand up from my chair, hearing her hit the window with her fist trying to catch my attention.

Sorry, Sunshine, but I gotta do this...

Go live your life, I'm slowly ending mine...

Wait... no... I stop my tracks, just remembering something.

I gotta tell her about Andy.

I quickly sit down again, grabbing the 'phone' once more.

"_Please... Don't do this..."_ I hear her cry, my heart stopping at her words. _"I... I got connections, I can get you out of there!"_

...Amy.

"You have a brother." I say, closing my eyes as I try to not get sensitive. I... I miss her, but I can't have these feelings for her. So back to subject: "You have a half-brother."

She blinks, tears in her eyes. _"You're just lying to change the subject..." _She sniffs, not really trusting my words.

"Look Amy, I love you and I miss you but now I'm not lying. You have a brother. Before you killed your father, he got a son. The guy got nobody now and he is sharing the same cell as me."

She blinks again, still not sure if she should trust me.

"_I really have a brother...?"_ She sniffs, closing her eyes. _"What's his name?"_

"Andy... his name is Andy." I say, closing my eyes as well as I press my hand at the glass window. "He's probably five or four years younger then you... I think he's only sixteen."

"_Sixteen? And in jail?"_

"Find a way to contact him, he has your last name. Find him Amy. Find him and talk to him."

I open my eyes and see that she is nodding, her hand also pressed against the glass just like mine.

"_What does he look like...?"_

I sigh, nodding to my right where Andy right now is talking to his lawyer.

"Listen dude, just prove somehow I didn't do it so I can get out of here. I got girls to see, heh." I hear him say, acting like a fool. But it's all an act, I know it.

Amy blinks, looking at the orange hedgehog she never seen before...

"He was born pink like you, and your dad called him a... a 'fagot'. Find a way to talk to him, the guy needs someone to bring him to the right path."

She nods again just before a guard walks up to her, another one walking to me as well.

"Time's up." They both say, placing a hand each on our shoulders.

"_Moonlight..."_

"Don't worry about me, Amy. Go home. Sonic's waiting."

Cause she belongs to him.

Not me...


	7. Chapter 7: FIGHT!

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter seven: FIGHT!**

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

"This is Roger Moontooth... And you are the recistance... And if someone is eager to fight alongside us... call me... You got my signal..."

I sigh, turning off the radio. It been months, and no answer from anyone.

I know people arn't dead, I see them on the streets everyday.

But where are all the rebels? Where are the fighters...?

We can't be the only ones... we can't...

We just can't...

"So... how does this thing work again? It's kinda too old for me..." I hear Sally say behind me, clicking noises as well.

I turn around, seeing her holding an old weapon. An assault rifle, a AK47.

Pretty old, but effective.

"Be careful with that thing, Princess. It's loaded." I say, chuckling at how the 'smart' one can't handle a weapon.

"I-! I know how to use it... I'm just rusty that's all!" She says, placing the weapon on a table.

"You never used a gun, have you?"

"I have! It was... just... once... Kind of."

"Nice..."

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

"-so I said, hey assho... Moon? Hey Moon. MOON!"

"Huh, heh what?"

I blink several time in surprise and confusion as I look around at my surroundings.

The dinning room... right, Andy was talking to me..

"Dude, you were like gone... And you're face is pale. Jikes, you been like that since that girl visited you... Heh, something up?" He says, chuckling.

Guuuh... idiot.

I don't want to talk to him about it... but my brain has been stuck on Amy ever since I talked to her.

I don't want to think about her, but my brain isn't cooperating!

I just... damn it...

"Hey, wolfdog... we want to talk to you." I hear some voices behind me say as I turn around, a bunch of bad guys staring at me.

"We don't like your attitude around here!" Their leader shouts at me, looking rather pissed. "You think you are so much better then us cause you killed some people in Carcer... Well get this. You and my mates here are going to have a fight to the death tommorow. You get a knife and we use our fists. The winner lives, loser dies."

I look at the leader, who seems to be a giant lion. Woah, big he is.

But I chuckle at his saying. He want to fight me? That can't be allowed here...

"I don't believe that's allowed, according to the rul-"

My words die as he pulls me up, growling into my face.

"Well lucky you! It happens to be that the guards here LOVE blood. The match is allowed and people are betting! We will fight, and you will die! Knife or not."

...holy shit. They are serious.

"Woah man, get them!"

Shut up Andy... you big idiot...

But after all... this might be the time I die. I been looking for it, but it doesn't mean I am gonna let them kill me that easy!

"Make it no knife, I can get you with my claws!" I growl at him, a loud chuckle coming afterwards from me.

"Wh-what? No knife...? Are you crazy? HAHAHAH!"

The fool laughs at me as he pulls me down, his friends joining him in the laughter.

"That's not fare wolfy..." The lion says, spitting at my shoes. "You gotta have something..."

"Sunglasses." I say, everyone in the room, even the guards, turning to me.

"Sunglasses?" They ask. I chuckle in return at the fools, nodding.

"Sunglasses. I'm allergic to the sun, so I'll call it a fare fight if I get some sunglasses."

The lion stares at me, probably thinking I have a brain tumor or something.

"Really? Well, eheheheheh! If you say so! You get your sunglasses to protect from the sun, and we use our fists to BEAT YOU UP!"

The group laughs loudly as they walk away. I hear Andy cheer for me, believing I am going to win.

Maybe...

…but probably not...

Hopefully not.

I turn to the guards, watching them talk to each others and betting on the fight.

This place is sick... Someone should burn it to the ground...

God be with me. I hope you'll let me in to heaven, and that I paid my sins.

I ask for forgiveness, because tomorrow...

Tomorrow is the end...

Tomorrow I die.

* * *

_The door opens, a blinding light of white hitting my eyes._

_It's brighter then anything I ever seen in my whole life... it's so bright... brighter then the sun itself...  
_

_I close my eyes, as the bright light almost burn them._

_But I have to go, after all... the doors open just for me!_

_This is it... this is where it ends..._

_I take a step forward, entering my death..._

I feel that someone places a pair of sunglasses in my hands and I quickly put them on, now protecting the eyes.

Finally I see it, the grassy fight where the fight is gonna be.

Oh yeah... You thought I was going to heaven, weren't you?

HAH! I wish...

Guess I gotta die first...

I walk towards the middle of the field and stop as an audience of guards and other prisoners come around.

I look to my right and see Andy, who is giving me a thumbs up.

I smile and do a thumbs up as well, he responds with a cheer.

That poor idiot think I'm gonna make it...

Finally someone enters the "area", this being ten people who seem eager to kill me.

An eleventh one enter, this being the lion.

He smirks at me, nodding.

"**The rules are simple!"** A guard yells, gaining everyones attention. **"KILL each other!"**

This is gonna be fun...

"**FIGHT!"**

They charge at me and it feels like time is slowing down for some reason.

I simply jump into the air, the clumsy idiots crashing into each other.

I make a spin in air and land in front of the lion, who sends a punch towards my "privets".

I simply jump again and let my claws come out of my paws as I grin.

"Yello!" I say, happily and loudly. He looks up at me and gasps, probably surprised over my sudden speed and agility.

I'm surprised too... I haven't done any workout when I think about it...

It's like I gain new powers as soon as I walked outside into the shining of the sun...

Weird.

I push the lion hard onto the grass, landing on top at him as I stab his throat with my claws.

He tries to scream, but only the noise of the blood pouring out is heard.

I hear people scream though, scream in joy of the blood...

Sick bastards...

I turn around to the other ten, watching their scared faces look at me.

"We give up! Please! Don't kill us!"

I chuckle, nodding. These idiots don't know who they are dea-

But... wait... Somethings up...

I look down at my hands, noticing something.

The claws are bigger...

So are... my fangs...?

My fur has grown thicker, and it's black!

I... I'm- I'm looking like a real wolf! I'm no longer just a wolfdog?

What in he-

My thoughts dies as I smell the air, the sudden smell of blood entering my nose...

What is this... weird feeling of hunger...?

I slowly feel how my eyes are turned to the sun as my hand is going for the sunglasses.

I'm trying to take off my sunglasses... why?

But the shades finally drop off as I stare into the sun.

It feels... so... so...

G-gh-**GHAAAAAAA!**

**MY EYES! My eyes are burning!**

**The pain! OH The pain!**

**Why am I still looking? ARGH! GAH! The pain!**

**My body is starting to shake... it...it's!**

**It's GROWING!**

**What's happening with me?**

**A sudden noise of yells are heard, yells of fear!**

**Which I can understand, cause I am freaking out!**

**Am I transforming? Into what?**

**What's going on?**

**SOMEBODY! Tell me!**

**NOW-ww_w...www..._**

_**wg...grrrrrrr...**_

_**GRRRRRRR!**_

_***GROOOOOOOOWL!***_

_**Grrrrroaw...frrr...frrr...Fresh! FRESH!**_

_**Fresh...meat!**_

* * *

**UH OH! That doesn't sound right? What's going on?**

**Stay tuned people... this is getting bloody...**


	8. Chapter 8: Another shadow

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter eight: Another shadow**

**O

* * *

**

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

"Dad…" I ask him, looking away from the book about the Ancients' magic.

"Yes son?"

It's another day in training. Before I really know magic, dad thought I should do some more research on the Ancients.  
How stupid! Outside it's the war of the worlds, and I'm in here playing student!  
But I guess this has to be done… Some things are very interesting though…

"The book quotes a lot about a wolf's charm… Could you please explain it?"

He looks wonderingly at me, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Why do you wonder about it? There is no need to know about it now when you chose to not gain the love of the one the prophecy talked about." He says, sitting down in front of me.

"Yeah… I know, but I been through so much that I need an explanation…" I say, closing the book with a sigh. "Could you… please tell me?"

He sighs as well, nodding. He takes the book from my hands and opens a page as he begins to talk.

"Very well… The wolf's charm is a magic charm spell inside us that brings out someone's true feelings for us when around. It only works for someone who really cares about us though, and this magic exist so that every wolf can gain the love of the woman or man that will help him or her to a better path so he then later can work for the better good with the Ancient. For example with your mother and me, or Amy and you…"

"Please, keep her out of this…" I beg him, shaking my head.

"Very well…" He says once again as he takes a big breath. "The wolf's charm doesn't always work though… as it doesn't bring out love, but feelings. This is why there is the wolf's kiss. This means that when someone kisses you, having actual feelings inside that can be turned to love, falls in love with you. But only if that could happen by itself, since the wolf's charm and kiss isn't to create false love but bring out the hidden one."

Well… with a sigh I nod…  
This explains all the weird things that happened in my love life…

"However… as you know, if you and someone else, that isn't the one from the prophecy, fall in love with each other your fate will do everything to break that love. Even through death…"

Great, any love life I have turns into a curse…  
_**Fucking perfect.

* * *

**_

**Andy Rose's POV  
"Present" time.**

I… I can't believe.  
My friend… my partner… the only guy I could trust in this prison…  
The man that always would be there, that would never hurt anyone if they didn't deserve it.  
The guy that just seemed to be the awesome misunderstood hero…

What happened to him…?

In the first second, he was staring at the sun, and on the other he turned into…  
Into…  
A giant wolf! Now running around on all four!  
The other prisoners are running in fear, as the giant beast growls for food…  
The fear is around; the fear doesn't seem to go away.  
Even I'm feeling it! And he's my friend!  
The guards are doing their best to shoot him down, but the bullets are doing only minimum damage.  
But hell… how it piss him off.

Everyone who doesn't have a gun begin to run, looking for an exit. The prisoners are trying to use the moment to escape!  
Even though he is my friend… I'm afraid.  
He's become a beast, who wants nothing but fresh bloody meat! I… I gotta get out of here!

I begin to run, the fear still around me. But where can I go? Where can I escape?  
I- I know how teleport! I can teleport to short distances! Man, I forgot about that…

I suddenly feel a chilly feeling in my neck as I quickly turn around, the giant wolf now charging towards **ME!**

**Holyshitholyshitholyshit! He's gonna get me!**

I gotta keep on running, gotta keep moving! Jump idiot!

He leaps into the air after me! I-I-I'm in total fear! What am I gonna do!

I quickly teleport away to the other side of the prison walls, the world seems to go In static as I teleport.  
The static finally fades, and I land on a dusty road.

I made it!  
I fucki- Uh oh…

He's behind me!

* * *

**Normal POV  
"Present" time.**

The wolf lunged into the air towards the scared hedgehog, the wind giving it some extra speed.  
It was like time was slowing down… Andy had nowhere to go… He was going to die…  
He would end up as somebody's meal, a friend that right now didn't know what he was doing.  
Then Andy saw his life flashing past him… His horrible father, the empty space that was filled with nothing but pain and loneness…  
The only wish he ever had was to fix his life… which seems to never be able to happen…  
_'Please…'_ He begged to god, the wolf only being inches away. _'Don't let death be painful…'_

Andy had never trusted or believed in god. He thought that if there was a god, the guy didn't care about him.  
But in this very moment… he pleaded for help.  
From any one… Even god.

He closed his eyes and felt he was pushed back.  
_'Goodbye world.'_ He thought to himself as he felt how he was pulled down on the ground.  
But death didn't arrive…  
He opened his eyes and gasped in surprise.  
The beast was being pulled back by some black wolf girl with a sword. She was holding her hands onto the beasts head, pushing it back from Andy.  
It growled tiredly as it began to slowly lay itself down, the girl letting out a sigh at the scene.  
Andy blinked, the beast was now asleep and began to transform back to Moon.  
He looked at the girl, black fur, cool haircut, black leather clothes and a huge-ass-sword.  
"Are you alright?" She asked him, crouching down to him.  
He breathed heavily, not sure what just had happened. He had believed he would be dead for sure.  
"A-Are you…" He stumbled at his words. "Yo-You…"  
He swallowed, closing his eyes trying to concentrate. He opened his eyes again, the sun shining from behind the girl.  
"Are you an angel…?"  
She chuckled and shook her head at him, giving him a smile.  
"Sorry, you're not eighteen yet." She said, holding her hand out. "Try hit on girls at your age."  
He let out a chuckle on her , gripping onto her hand so she could drag him up.  
"You're probably just four years older…" He joked as he was standing on his two legs.  
"Five." She corrected him before turning her gaze to Moon, who was lying down on the sandy road.  
"You can teleport right…?" She asked him, giving him a sign to come closer.  
"Ehm… yeah?" Andy said, walking over to her and Moon. "But only short distances, why?"  
She pulled Moon up, a groan leaving his lips as he was pulled off the ground.  
"Here, help him stand up." She told Andy, who then tried to hold onto Moon.  
"Man, he's heavy…"  
The girl turned around, hearing sirens in the distance.  
"Okey, listen to me now…" She said, turning back to Andy. "Not too far away from here is a town, get there and find new clothes. Use your teleportation to get a good start. Whatever you do, do NOT go to the village that is closer."  
"Why?" He asked her, but she never got the chance as gunfire broke their conversation.

"**GO!**"

Andy didn't wait, and teleported away in static, leaving the girl to herself.  
She pulled out her sword as she turned to the police men that began to run towards her.

"FREEZE!"

As she charged towards the police, another shadow was watching her from the distance…

"Awww… She's sacrificing herself for the wolf guy… how cute." The shadow giggled evilly. "I should help her, making sure her friends don't get lost… They would _love_ our village."

The shadow faded and rain began to come down from the sky, the sun being blocked by the clouds.  
Artemis growled at the police men as they fired at her.  
_'Oh god… let Moony be alright… please?'

* * *

_

**UH OH! Who's that shadow that spied on the guys? Is she dangerous?  
What is that village they talked about? What danger hides there?  
Well friends… who knows?  
Besides me =P**


	9. Chapter 9: Comforting voice

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter nine: Comforting voice**

**O

* * *

**

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

Life is getting harder on the field…

We do our best to save people who resist the evil force around this planet… but believe me when I say it's hard.  
It's hard sometimes… Too hard. We need help, backup, more people to help us.  
Where's the Sonic team? Where's Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, the red guy, Cream and Am…  
Amy.

I can't lie anymore. I'm missing her. Every day that passes I think about her…  
I try pushing out the feelings, the memories… But I keep missing her.  
I… I can't love her. It's against the bible… She's married, taken, forbidden…

M-my dad says I should be with her… but that's just bullshit.  
I don't care about some prophesy… I care about her feelings…  
She loves Sonic, pure and simple.  
Him, not me… but my heart doesn't seem to care.  
I had a dream about her… where she accepted my feelings. But it was just a dream, right? It could never happen. Never…  
…right?

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

Darkness.  
Silence.  
No single emotion or sound.  
Am I dead…?  
No, I can' be… I can hear myself think.  
Or is this death? Is this how it is to be dead?  
Nothing but a dark room of silence and your thoughts, a world of coma styled sleep?  
My life ended that quickly…?

_A giggle suddenly enters the dark room, a beam of light being seen in the distance.  
"No silly." I hear in the distance, the voice being closer this time."You're too handsome to be dead, heh heh."  
Who- who is that?  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out who I am when you wake up. You're just in a weird coma right now, but you're soon going to be good again." The voice says softly. I believe it's a female…  
But… if I'm in a coma, how can the girl talk to me?  
"Oh, heh. I kind of know magic, so I can talk to you while you're in the coma. Didn't want you to be all alone and bored…"  
I wouldn't really mind… I'm always alone. People tend to stay away from me, and those who stay close ether forget me or die…  
"What? No. Don't say that about yourself, you're probably a great person. Just got some bad luck, that's all."  
My whole life is bad luck…  
"Aww… You must have been through a lot…" The voice suddenly seems closer than before, almost like she is in front of me.  
But I can't see anything except that light… which is brighter now…  
But yeah, I have been through a lot…  
"Feel like sharing?" The voice asks caringly… She seems so nice… it's weird really.  
I normally tend to be suspicious to strangers… but the voice seems to… calm me down… it's odd…  
But sure… I can tell you more… It all started when I found out the girl I loved was a murderer… and then that she loved someone else and not me.  
"Oh my…"  
And I been in jail, fights and bloody treasure hunts… my past still coming for me, to bring me back into the darkness and steal the light in my life…  
"Wow… You're a deep person, aren't you?"  
Yeah… I hear that a lot…  
"Yeah… Hey, what's your name?"  
I'm not gonna tell you that…  
"Aww, why not? Hey, I can tell you mine. I'm Brianna and I'm 19 years old, usually hang out with my big family and party at the village and we don't usually get visitors… Well, except you who dropped in with that hedgehog guy."  
She giggles, the light getting brighter again. I feel so safe… Like I can tell her anything.  
But I really shouldn't, right?  
Wait… hedgehog guy? Andy? Is he alright?  
"His name is Andy? That's a great name. And yeah, he's alright. Just partying with some of my cousins. But hey, I never got your name darkness guy."  
Fine… I'm Roger. But call me Moon.  
"Moon? I like that nickname. It's so dark, deep and mysterious…"  
She giggles again, the light being even brighter. I actually believe there is more light that darkness right now…  
"But why were you in jail, Moon?" She asks me, the voice being only inches away from me…  
Well… I wanted to earn forgiveness to my crimes, even if it meant my death. I really done some bad things in my life, which I do regret.  
"But… hey." I suddenly feel a comforting hand on my shoulder, and a footstep as well as she speaks. What's happening…? "You shouldn't let your past and inner darkness get you. The present and feelings is the only thing you have. Focus on it. Let it all out. We all do bad things, but we need to move on. Let the past go, Moon. Let it go."  
I- I… Well I guess you are right. All these times I focused to much on my past and to hide my feelings. I should let it out, enjoy life and find new things… Thank you Brianna. Thank you for making me understand._

_She smiled as me, and it occurs to me that I can see her. She's a dark brown wolverine with a red-green mixed hair color and a white Spanish dress. How…?_

"_No problem, Moon. But I think it's time for you to wake up, right?" She says as the light comes over me, and my eyes begin to open…_

"Welcome back to the world of the living Moon." Brianna says, sitting next to my bed. "Great to finally talk to you in person. You really are good looking."


	10. Chapter 10: Nightbeam Valley

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter ten: Nightbeam Valley**

**O

* * *

**

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

I don't usually walk out the headquarters nowadays…  
Well, besides today… I normally stay inside since of the danger that surrounds the world these days. The only time we leave is for finding Intel or other resistance. Oh, and today when I just felt I had to go out…  
It was a long time I just stared at the night sky, but that's because the sky is mostly red and full with storms nowadays.  
But the moon I still visible and so is the sun in mornings, but just barely, and only for a short time.  
Our planet is slowly dying cause of these demons… The "Adnihilos". And all we can do right now is sit here.  
It's almost impossible to kill one, and we have no idea where they are hiding. But dad says that if we train with the right technique and weapons, we shall be able to defeat them.  
Soon I hope… otherwise we are doing this for no reason.

I wonder if she is out there somewhere…  
Amy… and Sonic too. What happened with you guys? Are you still alive, maybe just too busy with your own life's and problems to join the fight?  
I just hope she's alright, and all of them!  
If anyone of them died…  
…we may not win.

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

"Morning handsome."

She smiles at me, her makeup catching my attention.  
I mean, it doesn't look bad but rather... wow. Like, wow!  
Wait, am I checking her out?  
...wow... just wow... I was checking her out...  
I shake my head, trying to concentrate on what's going on.

"You might just feel a growing headache, so drink this." The dark brown wolverine, Brianna, says as she holds a glass of water for me.

"Ehm, sure... thanks."

I slowly get up and take a seat on the bed as I grab the glass, my eyes mostly looking at my surrondings.  
Is this an hotel room...? Where am I?

"What is this place?" I ask Brianna, drinking the content inside the glass. "Where am I exactly?"

She smirks at me after I drank the water and stands up from the chair as she begins to walk towards a wardrobe.

"You're in Hotel Calefornia, located at Nightbeam valley." She says as she opens the wardrobe, taking out a black leather coat.

I raise my eyebrow, not recalling to have ever heard the name "Nightbeam Valley".  
I feel like I want to ask her more about the village, but I feel how my head begins to empty it's thoughts.  
I feel rather calm...

"How you feel?" She asks me, holding out the clothing towards me. "Here, take this. Thought you didn't want to wear that orange jumpsuit all the time."

I blink several times as I stand up, feeling my thoughts being sucked out of my head. What in...?

"I feel..." I say, placing my hand on my head as I try to concentrate on what's going on. How did I esc-  
My thoughts escapes my mind once more as I hear Brianna giggle. I simply smile back as I take the coat just before putting it on, the prison jumpsuit now being hidden under the new clothing.

"I feel good." I say with a smile, somehow... No, I feel good. Safe. Good. I wanna do something, now. Kind of...  
What's going on with my thou-

"Great." She smirks at me as she begins to look at my current clothing. "You look good in that coat, Moon. Makes you look mysterious... Like Neo from Matrix."

A chuckle escapes my mouth as I nod, and she smirks in return.

"Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you around?" She says as she walks over to the door, winking at me.

I open my mouth as I try to say _'Sorry, but I think my friend and I should try and get out of here as soon as possible. The police might be looking for us.' _But that isn't happening...  
In stand:

"Yeah... Yeah. I would like that."

No matter the confusion I feel in my head over my own words, I smirk back at her as she opens the door and walks out. She gives me the sign to follow, which I do.  
What's happening with my personality and thoughts! The smartest thing would be to start my journey by talking to Andy to understand what's going on and where we should go!  
But in stand I'm following this flirty wolverine girl... as she's showing me... the... town...

_...Man she looks good..._

Wait, what? WHAT?  
OH for god's sake! What am I thinking? Why is my mind not... going... like... it...

_...where you been all my life...?_

Woah, no! Snap out of it Moon, snap out of it! This isn't you! Or...?  
I don't even know anymore...

_You gotta admit she looks good._

Okey fine she does, now shut up...

Aw geez, this is annoying!

...but she finally shows me out of the hotel and I am meet by loud noises and music. The village's houses are empty as what seems to be every teenager in here are at the plaza partying and dancing to music.  
Woah, these guys like party.

Brianna takes my hand as she guides me through all the people, the smirk still on her face.  
I look down on my hand that she softly is holding, any thoughts about it fading.

_"-and I tell you, prison is not pretty. I had to fight five... no, TEN assholes who just didn't like me for no reason!"_

I turn my head to the right to see Andy in some white hip-hop clothes sitting on a bench surrounded by three wolverine girls, probably those cousins Brianna told me about, and sharing false stories with them.

_Show off..._

They giggle as they get closer to him despite his obvious lies, one of them giving him a can of beer without any name logo on.  
Is that shit illegal?

_"Oh, another one? Sure!"_ He says foolishly and grabs the can, opening it and drinking it's content in seconds. _"Woah, this thing tastes good! We need some of these were I live. Whatever, let's PARTY!** WOOOH!**"_

_Idiot..._

I sigh, shaking my head at his stupidity. I just can't understand that guy. He really is more like his sister, but acts like some total other guy becasue he is afraid how the world will react.  
He reminds me of... me.  
I sigh, looking back at Brianna who now have stopped. I just want to get out of here... I wanna leave. I don't want to party.

I just want... to die...  
Too much? No. I had suicidal thoughts a long time now. I didn't die in prison... so I'm gonna have to kill myself, by myself.  
Not here though. Too risky.

"You're so..." Brianna says, placing her hands on my shoulders. "...stressed. Why so serious? You gotta forget the sadness and let out all the good things. Forgett the darkness and the past. Forget the future and tommorow. Live for today. Just live. Have fun."

She smirks as she begins to move a bit with the beat from the music, the music that everyone else is dancing too.

"Dance with me."

I sigh as I look up at the sky, seeing something I just forgot existed.  
A big clean sky... with stars and a world different from us.  
And the moon... that shares the beams of the sun.

"Please...?"

I look down at the wolverine girl to find out that she is standing there, looking at me. She really wants to dance.  
Heh.  
Heh...  
Forget the future...?  
Forget tommorow...  
Live for the present...  
Live for today.

"Okey." I say as I smile at her with a nod. "Okey. Don't wanna think about the shit of tommorow anyways."

She smirks as we both begin to dance, just having fun, forgetting the world around us.  
Cause I don't want to worry about the future any longer.

* * *

_'Believe me Moon... you'll never have to worry about the future anymore. I'll make sure of that.'_

* * *

**There's something odd about that village... Where are all adults?**

**And what's the thing with Brianna?**

**Or maybe Moon is just over anylyzing, and should relax?  
And party, forgetting about the tommorow.  
Forever...**

**Moon's not the only one with fangs...**

**Hang on thight, it's far from over.**


	11. Chapter 11: Take a bite

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter eleven: Take a bite**

**O

* * *

**

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

"An Ancient Wolf can die of anything. We are strong, which means we don't die easily but we can still die."

I sigh as I look away from my book at my father, who once again is playing the teacher.  
I really hate studying so much… I can't even understand why I need to know this. I need to train, not do some stupid history class…

"And Ancient Wolf also age very slowly… we can live in almost five-thousand years, but some dies of aging at the age of three-thousand."

I raise my eyebrow in curiosity, actually getting a bit interested in what my 'dear' father is talking about.  
Slow aging…

"Does that mean we… stay young for a time…?" I ask, as this question is really bugging me.  
I mean seriously, our race is actually very interesting. Really, I'm not saying that because I got a big ego. That would just be stupid…

"Exactly. You are now twenty-six years old, if you follow the human calendar. But really, you are still twenty."

So that's why I look like I'm still twenty…

"Then when will I look like I'm thirty?"

He chuckles as he walks over to me, adjusting his sunglasses happily.

"I thought you weren't interested in these 'history-classes'?"

I chuckle, actually finding my father funny for once.  
I guess you can say we actually are getting closer to each other… a bit.

"Well… you will be thirty years old when you existed… in… sixty years. And you will be forty when you existed in two hundred years."

Wow, Ancient aging is weird…

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

It's like the night is never going to end. Like our dancing and partying, drinking and laughing, joking and… well anything is keeping the night young.

Everyone is ether dancing, laughing, joking or making out.  
I'm doing the dancing thing, with Brianna.  
And I feel something I haven't felt in a long, long time.  
_Alive._

I like this feeling. It makes me forget bad things. I don't want bad things; I don't care about bad things. I ignore them now, without pushing them back or killing others to block my feelings.

No… I'm dancing. I'm partying. I'm having fun. And this doesn't push away or block my past or feelings. No.  
It makes them fade into distance, stopping to exist.  
_And I like it._

I want to stay at this moment forever, I want to dance forever, and I want to have fun forever.  
I just want to be here with Brianna… being alive.

I'm more alive than I ever was. This is heaven, for me, a place where the bad simply fades away.

I dance, because it makes me feel good. I smile at her, because it makes me feel good.  
We get a bit closer and well… it kinda feels good.

I actually never had been on a party before. Never danced or trying to have fun. I was a fucking idiot.  
_I never want to leave this village…_

Know I know why Andy is doing that act he has. Why he has been nothing but an idiotic party animal that probably did drugs or something, leading to jail.  
Because it makes you feel good, happy and alive.  
It makes you forget, about all the bad…

This is heaven, for me. This might be hell for someone else, but not for me.  
I could even stop believing in god, if it meant that I could stay here forever.  
Forever…

* * *

'_Don't worry, Moonshade. You won't be leaving, and you will enjoy your time here. Cause it will never end. I'll make sure of that.'

* * *

_

**Brianna's POV  
One hour before Moon woke up in the hotel…**

"Brianna."

Oh how I love the sound of my older brother, coming into my room to boss me around when he so knows he will fail.  
He always has.

"Hello, Vance." I say to him with a smirk, turning to him as well.

He frowns at me and crosses his arms, like I'm in trouble.  
Yeah, right.

Vance is kind of our boss in the village, and the only one of us with actual feelings. He cares more than any of us; he cares more of the village than any us.  
Hell, he cares more of anyone outside the village then any of us!

He's our leader. Or fine leader, always wearing his dusty light brown leather coat and those black fingerless gloves.

Oh, and he always carries that sword with him. That old Chinese sword…  
He is SO too far into history, if you ask me… And he always talks like he is from some old movie…

"I want to talk to you about the newcomers." He says to me, but I only smirk at him.

I don't care if he was born a day or something before me, I'll always see him as my little brother.  
Because that is what he is, deep inside, he just tries to hide it and no matter how much he tries to act as the older and smarter brother, the leader, he will always be the little one in my mind.  
And leader… yes, he is a smooth talker and always thinks before he talks.  
But his feelings make him weak, weaker than any of us.  
Some of us wonder how it's even possible for him to feel feelings beside the ones we feel. He is just like us, but he cares like he was a normal.

I guess it's a gift. But for us it's a curse.

"You mean the pup and the weakling?" I say, taking several steps closer to my brother. "What about them? The wolfdog is really interesting… On the outside he is a lonely cute pup who has nothing but sadness, but inside he has the real beast that we all have inside. And yeah, he is some kind of werewolf. But that's why we should make him one of us. Besides, a man that isn't an idiot would be great to have for once. The hedgie? We'll just eat him up."

I giggle at the thought, but he frowns even more at me.

"Both of them must leave." He tells me, and I just raise an eyebrow in confusion.  
Oh right… Vance doesn't like when we do it like that when looking for food. He doesn't like when we trick people before doing it… He wants us to only get our food from cows and crap…  
We're vampires; we need some real fresh blood for once. Not some cow shit…

"The werewolf one is something I only heard of… he is danger for us all. He's a part of an old wolf race called the Ancients."

Wait what?

"The pup? Meh, he doesn't want to let out the evil inside of him. But that's why we can use him. We can let it out and control it. I'll just make him fall in love with me, get him closer and then a little bite and he's a part of us."

Vance only shakes his head at my words. Is he an idiot or something?

"I heard stories that… a kiss from these wolves can make you fall in love with them. If that happens, you will be in danger here. The other in our family will try to kill you, because you feel such emotions."

And so I laugh loudly at the idiot.  
PFT! Who does he think I am? I know so much more than him that it's stupid.

"Lisent here Vance, brother." I say with a smirk, placing my finger on his little nose. "Vampires don't have souls, or hearts. Well… from the exception of you, don't know how though… But anyways, I can't feel love, only revenge, hate, lust, happiness, slight caring and the joy of killing."

I keep smirking as I step away from him and now walking towards the exit.  
"The pup's gonna wake up soon and I can't have him waiting. Ta-ta."

And as I close the door, I am pretty sure I hear him whisper:  
_"Retard…"_

Heh. First time I hear him use that word.  
Meh, I'll prove him wrong. I can make any guy fall for me.  
And never fall back.  
Heh heh… "Never fall back". I'm hilarious.

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

This is heaven. For me.

"Hey, Moonshade." Brianna says to me as she softly grabs my arm. I chuckle at the nickname she gives me and nod, wondering what she wants.

"Why don't we go somewhere… private?"

Huh?

"Yeah."

Wait, I wasn't going to sa…say… wasn't going to…

"Show me the way."  
She smirks, dragging me along.

"This way, Moonshade."

* * *

**Oh the irony…**

**Those fangs are sharper, Moon... She bites.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter twelve: Unexpected**

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

"'Ery good!"

Antoine is more fun to train with then dad, when it comes to swords.  
The guy knows how to use them, and he doesn't give me bad comments if I miss.  
Though I might just be a bit better then him... cause of my agility...  
Oh man, listen to me. I sound so... egoistic! Man my personality changes quickly...

But also... there's Sally. She's given me looks, and I heard her talking to Bunnie that I remind her a lot of Sonic...  
Hell no, Princess. Hell no.

I mean, not to be mean or anything but... She's not my type.  
And I don't want to be a replacement for some guy that left her... Really. Jikes...  
I had enough of weird love lives... Believe me!

* * *

**Brianna's POV  
"Present" time.**

Oh, how he is so confused about his current feelings... The guy is totally falling for me, but I guess I can thank my vampire charm for that.  
And my own skills of course, heh.

This guy... Is gonna be perfect with us. With me.  
I actually care a bit about him, he had sad times. But that's all, heheh.  
I couldn't love him even if I wanted to. No heart, remember?  
He might be a nice "boyfriend" once he is one of us though... Yeah, I want that lust to wake up inside of him.  
You're probably asking stuff like "Why are you doing this?", "How can you?" and "Blah-blah-blah".  
Hey, I'm not gonna eat him. Just turn him into a vampire...  
The orange hedgehog though? Meh, he's too weak to be one of us. He pretends to be someone else, that he's not and the only thing he can do is teleport...  
Vampires don't need to do that. We're fast. Really fast. Probably faster then that Sonic guy I heard stories about...  
Now he, he would be interesting to have here though. But nah.

Anyhow... We finally arrive at my house and I just simply open the door, as it wasn't locked. We never lock our doors.  
And the pup? He simply follows me, falling for me easier then a dead bird.  
As we walk up the stairs, the music is still heard outside. Micheal Jackson's 'Thriller' is being played right now.  
Now that, THAT is my favorite song! Darkness... zombies... an evil laugh.  
It kinda reminds me of my life, except we got no zombies. Heheheh.

Zombies are just stupid anyways... Easy to kill, for us Vampires that is.  
Humans and mortals? Nah. They just do stupid things like run into an old house and get surrounded.  
Who the fuck does that? Answer: Idiots/Mortals.

"Nice place you got..." I hear Moon say behind me as we finally get to my room, my perfect room.  
Posters of classic artists ever since the beginning of the nineteenth-hundred are on the walls, showing how much I love music. I remember seeing all of them on stage...

That's right. I been a vampire for that long. It's a long life, and I love it!  
Partying, music, fun times and hunting. And forever too.  
Best life ever made.

I let go of my little "friend's" hand for a moment as I close the door behind us.  
I then turned back at him with a smirk, watching him as he simply smiles.  
But also thinking one-hundred confused thoughts. Yeah, vampires can read minds. At least me, and I'm fast too!

_**I'll kill you if you do a slightest connection between me and Edward...**_

"I..." I smirk more as I walk closer to Moon, who now tries to talk all the sudden. "I- I... actually never... been this fa-"

I cut him of, grabbing his shoulder and placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhh..." He blinks at me, causing me to smirk even more. Oh, I love the confused type. "...just kiss me."

I lean in closer, slowly getting to him. I'm gonna enjoy this kiss.  
Buuuut what I planned seems to never happen... as he suddenly backs off, blushing madly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't!" He says, now causing ME to blink in confusion. "It's just that... I mean, we kind of just met and I'm not that kind of guy! I mean, I don't want you to do something you might regret."

"Why... why on earth would I regret it?" I say, laughing a little.  
Ooooh, so he's the gentleman type. Charming.  
I bet I can brake that wall.

"I... I'm not sure but... You don't know me! There is far more about me you don't know about. And... people around me usually get in trouble..."

I smirk at what he says, that cute little idiot, and walk over to him again.  
I grab his shoulder softly, and smile at him.

"I'm not afraid... And try to forget your past... You can always stay here, away from the outside world." I say softly, trying to calm him down.

And... well, it works! He nods slowly as he takes a step closer, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
He's pretty tall... Heh.

"But I'm still not sure that..."

**Oh, FOR GOD'S SAKE! Just kiss me!**

I do my best to prevent a growl from coming as I simply throw my lips at his, finally kissing him.

He seems shocked at first... but finally relaxes.

That's right Moonshade... you're mine.  
And after one bite... you're gonna be with me.

_**Forever...**_

* * *

**Andy Rose's POV  
"Present" time.**

These. Girls. **LOVE ME!  
**They love my jokes, they love my stories and the best of it all!

They love me...

Yeah! I mean... I got girls before... But not like this!  
They totally want me. Yeah... yeah they do. They totally want me!  
Take that Jane you bitch... wherever you are...

"Hey Andy... have some more beer." One of the girls say, holding another one of those cans towards me.  
I love that beer so much that I just snatch it! No questions asked!

I'm in FREAKING heaven! Hell yeah!

The girls giggle as I drink the whole can quickly, and then just throw it away at some random location.

"Aow! What asshole threw a can at me?"

Uh oh...

"Hey, douche bag!" Suddenly this big panda comes over to me and hell, he looks P-ISSED!  
"Did you throw this shit at me?" He says loudly, holding the can towards me.

"Back off, Karl. His ours!" The girls shout back at him, now grabbing onto my arms and snuggling close.

Holy, freaking, shit.

"Karl" just chuckles with a head shake as he walks away, leaving me to my dreams...

I must be dead, cause I'm in heaven!

"Hey Andy..." The girls say, now turning their heads to me. "We're getting bored here..."

OhohohohohoHO!

This is getting interest- wait... Are those fangs? Very... sharp... deadly fangs...?

"W-W-What are you guys doing...?"

_**EEP!**_

* * *

**Brianna's POV  
"Present" time.**

I gasp, jumping back as I broke the kiss.

I breath heavily in confusion... This... This can't be happening...

"Wow... that kiss was..." I hear him say, but I don't care! I'm to busy freaking out at what's currently going on!

I-I-I!

This can't be happening!  
It shouldn't be happening!  
It's just NOT possible!

"Brianna?"

Oh great... And now he's caring and wondering how I feel...

This can't be happening... it just can't...  
**IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!  
**I can't be in love with him, cause it doesn't make sense!  
Vampires don't feel love. Vampires can't love!  
Cause vampires don't have hearts! It's just NO-

Not... Oh my god...  
My chest... it's beating... My chest is beating...  
My chest is beating...  
Did I just get a heart...?

Ho-h-how?

* * *

**Oooookeey... Bet you didn't expect THAT!**

**Okey, serious question: Am I going to fast with everything in the story? Should the chapters be longer? Do I give you every surprise too soon?  
Please tell me, I really want to improve.**


	13. Chapter 13: Blood or love?

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter thirteen: Blood or love?**

**(Guess you could say this chapter is kinda a thanks to SugarhogRose for doing the story "Don't play with the wolfdog" that I requested. It's awesome, so the future part on my story today have some connections to it to make this chapter a bit longer =P Be sure to go read her story!)**

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

Carcer City...  
A city that is mostly known for it's industrial areas, giant "kid-friendly" Zoo, the mental house Darkwoods Penitentiary, the "great" Carcer City Mall and their Casino.

Oh and so there is crime, killers, psychopaths, rapists, gang members, corrupted police men, corrupted government, corrupted... you get the point.

It's a hell hole. A fucking piece of shit.  
A place that NEVER should have existed!

Even now, at the war for our planet, there is still criminals walking on the streets doing as they want.  
Because the demons let them...

But all the evil in this city... is not the reason I came here today.  
I'm no there for the killers, the criminals and psychos...  
I'm here for my own memories...  
The memories that now are coming right at me... Everything is coming back at me as I walk closer to the place in the park, which existence have haunted me in my dreams.

_I walk over to my favorite part of the park, a small place with a swing concealed by trees..._

The trees around here have grown big over the years, even if they are dying thanks to the demons we have today...  
But no matter how big they are, I simply go through their branches and leafs and any other bush that just happens to be here.

Then I finally get to the small spot I been thinking on for a time.  
A long, long time...

_I walk over to my favorite part of the park, a small place with a swing concealed by trees._

Memories...

The swing is still here... just like I remember it.  
I slowly walk over to it and sit down, swinging a bit.

I just can't ignore my memories and feelings anymore. I gotta let them out, or they will kill me...  
I really miss her, which is stupid I gotta say. Why can't I get over it when it been so many years? I miss her, I miss my friend.  
I just want to be with her as the friend I am. That's all I'm asking for, nothing else.

But she's gone, somewhere... I don't know where she and Sonic is but... they ain't here...

I just, wanna make sure she's fine. I want to talk to her...

I then move my head up, face-palming over my stupidity.

What if she comes here sometimes, still? Then I can leave a message or something.  
I take out a notebook and a pen as I start to write a message, as well as thinking where I can place it so she finds it.

I finally finish my message as I turn back to the swing. I take out a rope from my utility belt and tie the notebook with the swing.

Hopefully she is still the only one knowing about the place... She might not come here anyways but... whatever.

And with that I leave Carcer City...  
Farewell Carcer. Farewell.

* * *

**Brianna's POV  
"Present" time.**

"Are you al_right...?"_  
It's like his voice is fading, like the whole world is fading...  
I just... I just don't know what to do! I know what I feel and what's happening, **but what will I do?**

How did my small feelings for him like caring and sympathy transform to love...? **How did I get a heart?**

Nothing makes sense, but I know one thing: It's happening!

I'm still a vampire... A creature who hunts blood...  
But I'm also in love... and my every heart beat is for him...

"Brianna...?"

He holds me tight with his arms, showing how much he suddenly cares for me. He wants to know what's wrong, what I'm hiding. He wants to know if it's his fault.  
Of all deserted people I had to chose this guy...

"I know something's wrong, Brianna..." He says softly as I lean my head on his shoulder. "I got wolf senses."

I just don't know what to do... I should have listened to Vance!  
The idiot leader was right! And I didn't listen...

"I'm really confused right now... but please tell me what's up..."

I turn my head a little, but not to look him in the face... no.  
His neck. This is the perfect moment.  
He's holding me so close... hes almost asking me to bite him!

I should bite him... After all that's the reason I made him fall for me...  
But I can't do it! Somehow... kissing him woke up the heart inside of me that I never had...  
I love him so much suddenly, even though I know I shouldn't...  
I care for him so much... that I can't bite him.  
I can't give him our life... He deserves better.

"Moon, you must save your friend and run! Run away from this village and forget everything about it! Forget me!" I yell as I place my left hand on his chest. He looks down on me, confused.

"That wasn't something I begged for..." I say as the wolfdog begins to be surrounded by a white aura.  
"That was a spell..."

His eyes flashes the color of white, and he runs for the door.

When he leaves Nightbeam Valley... he and his friend wont remember anything of this...  
He wont remember me...

* * *

**Andy Rose's POV  
"Present" time.**

They. Are going. **TO BITE ME!**

"Sorry, Andy. You weren't our type of guy... _But food..._"

Oh god!

I gasp as all girls suddenly get pushed away from me, my hand being grabbed by someone who drags me along with him.

**What the fuck is going on?**

"Oh god!" The figure stops at my saying, still holding onto my hand. "Please don't eat me!"

"Shut up you idiot and teleport us out of here!" He shouts back at me.

Wait... Moon?  
It's Moon! I'm being saved by Moonster!

What's up with the white eyes...?

"**Teleport us, you dumbass!" **He finally snaps, grabbing my arms tight!

"Aow, fine!"

Asshole...

And with that said we teleport to safety! Leaving nothing but static be-

Behi... Beh...

Wha?

* * *

**Normal POV  
"Present" time**

The wolfdog and the hedgehog both blinked in confusion as they turned around several times to find themselves in dusty road.

"Whaaaaat? Happened...?" The hedgehog Andy said as he turned to his friend, the wolfdog Moon.

"I... don't know..." Moon said, still turning around in confusion. His eyes stopped at a cactus, which he smiled at for some reason.

"Heh... I think we escaped the prison somehow... Maybe I teleported us here? Like Star Trek!" Andy said before running around pretending to be a spaceship. "!"

"." The wolfdog said, nodding with a stupid smile. "Like Star Trek!"

Both began to run around in the dark like drugged idiots, doing airplane noises and whistling the soundtrack from Star Wars.

Then they suddenly stopped, staring at each others.

"**What the fuck!"** Both shouted loudly, placing their hands on their heads.

"**Awww my head! Why did we just act like we were drugged?"** Andy shouted, his head hurting like hell.

"**I don't know!"** Moon said, trying to think. "Yo- Yah- Yoush said something about taking us out of the prison... I must have passed out or something... This doesn't make sense..."

"**Where did we get these fancy clothes?"**

"**Oh shut up Andy for a second I am trying to think!"**

Both became silent as a car stopped next to them.

"Need a ride...?" The driver asked, telling them to get in.

"Well... Whatever happened we can't let them find us." Moon said to Andy as he walked over to the car.

"Sure. Can you take us to Station Square?"

"Station Square?" Andy asked.

"Long story short... You got a sister there." Moon said, getting into the car.

"**WHAT!"**

* * *

**Well the ending was quite interesting and random...  
But Brianna? Poor her...**

**As I said before, there is much more! So stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14: The second rose

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter fourteen: The second rose**

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

"Dad... How did you meet mom?"

Everyone's head is turning towards my father after I said my words.  
Figures. Even though the Freedom fighters are with me and dad, they still know nothing about him.

He stares at me from the other side of the table, slowly moving his fork back down to the plate.

We were eating lunch. I like lunch.

Sorry... my mind is just empty nowadays... It probably has something to do with all the personality changing...  
Dunno what though...

"I really... really..." He says just before letting out the longest and loudest sigh I ever, ever heard...  
"I don't feel like talking about it right now, son..."

Oh right! All the people around us! I'm so... Stupid!

"Not only that... I just don't want to talk about it in our current situation in life." He says, making me raise an eyebrow.

Oh right, he can read minds. I keep forgetting that...

"Why can't you tell?"

"Cause I don't want to talk about it now. I will tell you, someday."

"Is it because you don't want to explain why you left her, making her believe you were dead?"

"Son..."

No!

"Don't you son me! I want answers!" I yell, getting tired of this! He is still hiding his true self from me! HIS SON!

"I want to know, and I damn right got the rights to know!"

He stares at me before rising from his chair, shaking his head.

"I'll tell you when you are mature enough..."

Wait... What?

* * *

**Andy Rose's POV  
"Present" time.**

"Okey... So let me get this straight..."

I hold my finger up as I talk to Moon, both of us being in the car that picked us up.  
And BELIEVE me, when I say it smells like somebody died here...

"I have a sister..?" I ask my friendly wolfdog friend as I turn my head to him, still not sure if what he says is true.

"Yes." He says with a nod, like it's something completely normal to say.  
Which is maybe is... but I'm not used to be told that I got a sister I never heard about!

"A half-sister?" I ask him, nodding as well.

"Yup."

I look at him before placing a hand on his shoulder, shaking it to make sure he knows what he is saying.  
Cause... I'm not sure if I know what he's saying!

"You're totally not lying?"

"Why would I lie about a person I known all my life and miss."

He blinks at his own words, shaking his head and muttering something about 'So stupid...' or something.

"Anyways... Andy." Moon says, now being the one to place a hand on somebody's shoulder.  
My shoulder, if you didn't get it.

"She is your sister and needs to meet you. You need to meet her. You're lonely... you need help. You need to stay away from drinking, smoking, drugs and well partying when that's not the real you. You hate partying, I can see it in your eyes. You're just being someone you're not, cause it makes you feel safe... Take the mask off, Andy. When the car stops you will go straight to that door and know what to do. When she opens, and she will, you will explain who you are. She will explain who she is and you will have the talk you guys never had... You both have no parents, no family. You need each other."

After that speech... Man.  
Moon. You are my buddy. My best friend.  
You know what to say, you think before every word.  
You're the man. You're awesome and you are the best.

You care for others and mean it... You're awesome.

"Thanks..." I say as the car finally stops outside a house, the lights being off inside cause it's night and all.

I open the door and get out, adjust my cap and start walking towards the door.

Here we go...

"Andy..."

I stop and turn back, looking at my friend.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Could you do me one favor..." He said to me, his hand on the car door.

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

He sighs and closes the door before saying what he wants trough the open window.

"Don't mention my name to Amy. Don't tell her I sent you or that I was here. You only knew me in the cell. Not outside. I'm still in jail. I never left. But if she asks if I'm fine... Tell her you don't know."

Huh?

"Why?" I ask him, shrugging.

"Because... She ain't suppose to think about me..."

And with that the car speed away... leaving me here in confusion.

I'm not sure why he want me to not mention him... but alright. I'll do it. Cause he's my friend.  
He's my only friend... My best friend.

So anyways... I go to the door...  
I take a long breath...  
I adjust my clothes...  
I take another breath...  
I adjust my ca- Man, I AM FUCKING NERVOUS!

But... I... I manage to knock on the door... three times.

I hear a clicking noise from the inside, probably the lights going on.

And well... the door slowly opens...  
I am going to die in a heart attack... And I am a guy...  
Who was born pink... Why does that still bothers me...?

Moon's right... there is nothing wrong with the real me... I should wash away the fake orange fur color and get back my old pink one...

I should skip the hip-hop music, clothes and start wear colorful t-shirts and listen to old symphonies.

Cause that would be me.  
The friendly, always smiling guy.

The door finally opens, and there she is... Amy Rose. My half-sister.  
Her eyes widen as she looks at me, obviously seen me before somewhere...

"Ehm... hey." I say, holding my hand up for a second. "I am... My name is Andy Rose and well... I'm your half brother. Hi..."

* * *

**Yeah yeah. A bit shorter this time, but whatever.  
So for those who wonder what will happen now with Andy:**

**Who knows? The guy is out of my story now =P I guess SugarhogRose is gonna use him in her sequel to "If you can't live without me", so she will control the action from here.**

**But Moon...  
His story is FAR from over.**

**That's right, I got some more chapters on the story. We need to explain the Ancients, Moon's dad and the wings.**

**So yeah, there is still a way to go. Heh heh.**


	15. Chapter 15: Destiny

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter fifteen: Destiny**

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

I fall down on my knees... the crispy left overs of the planet hurting my wounds and bloody skin.  
My fur is slowly getting colored red by the blood from my hands, legs and my head...

At least I think so... because I can't see... My eyes have been stabbed out of my skull.  
But I know my surroundings... The smells and sounds of the current situation.

_Death._

"_**Ya failed, Ancient... Thar is nathing left bat ya end tha death af thizzz planet... Evan tha air izzz-zzzlowly dying..."**_

That horrible dark voice... That's the voice of an "Adnihilo"...  
One of the leaders to be exact...

"_**And ya were sapase ta be tha chasen ane..."**_

I was suppose to be the chosen one... but I failed...

I failed my mission... I failed my last hope of a better tomorrow...  
I failed my friends... I failed my father...

"_**Dan't warry... I shall gave ya a kick death..."**_

I suddenly feel something stabbing into my heart, the pain being obvious.  
But it's like I deserve it...

"_**Arr maybe nat..."**_

He rips me into pieces, and I find myself yelling in my bed.

I gasp for air as I quickly get up, looking at my surroundings.

It was a nightmare... The worst nightmare I ever had...

But it felt so real...

"It's because it was no nightmare..."

I turn to my right, my dad staring at me from the door, the very sight of him making me unsure if I am glad to see him for another day.

"...it was your first psychic vision..." He sighs, walking over to me and placing a hand on my head. He slowly pats it, a long breath leaving his mouth. His tired eyes are not looking at me, but rather at the ceiling.

"A Vision...?" I ask, the fear suddenly being inside of me. The fear that what I just seen is the truth. The fear that I one day will have to go through the pain I just witnessed...

"Of a possible future..." My father says just before leaving my room... leaving me, to my fear.  
I don't want to die.

Not like that...

I don't want to end my life in total failure.  
I don't want to die, knowing that the end of the world is my fault.

I don't want to die...

"You feel way too sorry for yourself... Your damn weakness makes me sick..."

I move my head up, the sudden voice catching my attention more then anything else.

I blink, not wanting to believe my eyes, ears and senses.  
That voice... No... why...? It can't be...

"You are a wuss, a coward and a weakling!" He keeps yelling at me, every word getting straight into my heart and head. I feel how everything I want to be is simply a lie.

I beg to god for this not to be true, for this to be the lie, since I don't want it to be true.  
His hand slaps my cheek, the pain feeling so real when I know it is all just an imagination in my wicked head. I am crazy, am I not?

"It's been years... And you keep pushing down your feelings and not doing anything about it!" He yells at me. I turn my eyes away from him, only to find him in front of me again. Why? Because you can't escape yourself. You can't escape your thoughts or pain.  
You must face them.

"You must face your feelings and remove them right!"

He keeps yelling at me. I keep yelling at me... But my mind is confusing me.  
How can this alternative me still exist in my head?  
How can he still be, still exist? Why can't I escape myself? Why are we still two?

"Do I really have to answer that question you moron? Really? Fine then, idiot..." He mutters, every word sounding like he wants to stab me with a thousand knives.

I know that feeling.

"You call yourself 'Roger Moontooth' like we have become one... Like the nice guy is one with the murderer... That is a lie... You are lying to yourself you coward! If I was completely melted with you, we would be focused, tough, fighting and training as hell! And of course, confront Amy so our pain would go away! But NO! You pretend we are one and what do you do? You hide. You don't fight. You constantly need someones help and you act like you are mister 'it's sorry for him'. It's not sorry for you! If you think you have it bad, think of everyone else! Think of the people that are being attacked by the demons! Think about the poor who have to go through more pain! Think about someone else then yourself god damn it! Think about that!"

He punches me in the face, the pain confusing me more. How crazy have I become?

"Don't worry... I'm still in your head. This is all in your head. But I'm you... and we are going insane. That's why you see and feel me, cause you think I am real. And also..."

He takes a long breath, still frowning at me.

"I want to be the real one, cause you are **NOT **doing a very good job!"

* * *

**Normal POV  
"Present" time, about 4 years after Andy meet Amy...**

A lonely snowflake left the skies, slowly falling down towards the grassy cold ground at the Italian city. The wind was rough today, the weather was cold.

It was winter, it was last season of the year.

It was the time Christmas was coming, the time people would have hope and be with their families.  
The little white particle easily got caught by the wind, now flying away from the city and towards a new path.  
A path that just might change the story of life. At least a certain person who will be the center of a coming happening, no matter if he likes it or not.  
The flake easily dodged the birds as it kept going for it's destination, it's destiny, the wind helping it on it's long long journey.

A little girl at a small camp saw the snowflake and smiled as she began to chase it. It made her happy to see the first sign of snow. The first one this year.

She kept chasing the little particle, laughing.

It went left, towards a lake.  
She walked around the lake.

It went right, towards a forest.  
She went through the forest.

It then went down a cliff.

But the girl was smart and stopped, waving goodbye to the snowflake as it continued to a valley of some sort.

The snowflake eventually came to a church, landing on someone's nose.  
The person smiled at the sight of the flake as he was raking some leaves around the graveyard. The rough wind went past it, as if the god or gods didn't want to ruin the job of the man who rake the leaves.

He was wearing a blue jumpsuit and was the janitor at the small town, but also helped a lot around the church. It didn't matter if it was re-painting, cooking or just giving some money to the poor. He would always help the church. It gave him faith in himself, and faith in his faith.  
And faith in his hope...  
He chuckled and took a deep deep breath, enjoying every second of the cold but enjoyable air.

"I love the winter..." He said, leaning on the rake as he looked around.  
The winter was sure something he loved, as the very sight of a snowflake would make his day. When the full snow would come, he would love every single minute of it.

Why?

Because he loved the cold, chilly but enjoyable breeze that would gently stroke his fur. It was like mother nature was comforting him, caring for him if you will.  
He also loved the touch of snow, how it caught a solid form when you pressed it together in your hands. He never used gloves, as that would destroy the moment.

Winter was the season of love and hope, at least for him.

Many people had said that Christmas, for example, only was a lie to make people act good just so they wouldn't feel bad.  
He saw this as a lie, at least for himself. Sure, everyone was to have their own sight of the cold season... but his was that the winter made people show the real goodness in themselves.  
Even if it not always was forever..

He looked around the small town and it's five old buildings, and the church of course that he just loved to take care of.  
The windows shined thanks to the sunlight from the other side of the building, making the church look almost magical.  
He chuckled, like he always did, enjoying the moment.  
The snow was now slowly falling from the sky, the janitor looking up in enjoyment and happiness.

"This is life." Moon said with a great smile as he kept his eyes locked on the sky, the big blue but also cloudy sky.

It had been four years... and he had finally calmed down completely. He had... He really had. And he was glad.  
He was happy.

With a chuckle he continued to rake the leaves for some hours, the wind getting colder and colder for every moment.  
He just couldn't wait for tomorrow, when he would wake up to another enjoyable chilly morning just to be greeted by an amazing sight of snow.

He loved his life, every moment of it.

"You're doing a good job as usually, Roger." The voice of a friendly priest said with a smile as he walked over to the wolfdog. "Your acts really help the church, and the dead get to rest nicely."

Our wolfdog smiled at the priest that he had learned to know as he held the rake close to himself.  
"Just doing my job father." He said, still smiling brightly. "And next year I'm gonna plant some flowers around the church. Heh..." He looked around dreamily, thinking about hundreds of flowers all in different colors.  
"It's gonna be great..."  
The priest sighed with a smile as he walked up to Moon, or Roger... Yes... Roger.

For some reason, our wolfdog friend no longer liked the name Moon. As it was a great nickname, it was part of the past.  
He was Roger Woodstock now, he was a helper and friend.  
Moon, Moonlight and especially Moontooth... were the past.

The present and the future would only be made by Roger.

"You really worked a lot today, Roger..." The priest said, placing a hand on Roger's shoulder. "I really do think you should go rest."

The wolfdog chuckled, just chuckled at the thought of not working.  
He loved to work. He loved to help.  
But every living being needs rest, and this he knew.

"I shall, father." He said, placing the rake so it was now leaning nicely on a tree. "But only a short brake."

So he took out a bottle of milk from his pocket as he went to sit down on a bench.  
He didn't open the bottle though as he adjusted his sunglasses, thinking...  
The sunshine of the day had caught his attention... Memories of the past were still lurking inside...

"I'm not thirsty." He said as he stood up and chose to enter the church, clearing his mind.

He opened the old wooden doors and walked in quietly, as silence was a proof of respect in a church.  
He looked around at the amazing windows, lights and benches as he walked over to the altar.  
He put a candle on fire, a red one.  
But only one.

No candle for his father, who had lost his respect.  
No candle for the ones he killed, as those days were over.  
No candle for himself, as he was not selfish or feeling sorry for himself.  
No candle for her... as he knew where she was and who she had become, but also cause she was happy.

But a candle for a person, that just would never leave his mind.  
His mother...

As the fire on the candle caught his attention, the dancing light making his eyes amazed and tired, soft footsteps began to be heard behind him.  
He did not instantly turn around, even though all his senses knew someone was there. He did not even smell the air to see if it was someone he knew.  
He didn't have to, cause that was the past...  
He knew that whoever was behind him was probably just someone that had come for the church, not him.  
The person however, dressed in a big white robe with the hood covering the face, took a spot next to the wolfdog and just stood there while looking at the candle with him.  
He did not know it yet, or felt it, but there was a connection right there. This would be a moment he would remember.  
But after a while he suddenly felt two eyes looking at him with want. He slowly turned to his right and saw the two shining eyes inside the hood.

The person in the robe knew him, very very well.  
And he knew her as well, he just did not believe what his senses were telling him. And so he followed a lie, asking the question:  
"Excuse me... Who are you?"

The answer became a simple hug, a simple hug of love and missing.  
A hug that meant that she loved him more then anything in the world and almost could sell her soul if it meant she could be with him.  
The hug meant that she missed him, from the deep of her heart.

In confusion, our friend's eyes widened. Who was this random stranger that suddenly had decides to embrace him, like only the wind have done for these long long years...?  
But a piece of him, didn't really care. A piece of him wanted to stay in this very moment forever.

A piece of him, still demanded an answer.  
And so, the female slowly moved her head back but not letting her grip go of the male wolfdog.

A cat like tail came out of the robe and slowly moved the hood away from her head, showing a face that Roger never thought he would see again.

They shared stares of wonder, love and missing.  
And confusion, for the both of them.

As he wanted answer, explanations and sense he did also not really care. For she was with him, again, against all odds.

The moment continued as lips were met, no one else around to witness the scene. For this was all their moment, a moment that both had waited for.  
Sense did no longer mean anything, and explanations wouldn't be asked for.  
What mattered the most was the moment itself, and the feelings inside it.

With soft hands the female brought Roger closer to her, deepening the kiss and extending the love.  
For this was all their moment, the moment that should have lasted for ever.

That however would sadly not be the truth as their lips parted and woman opened her eyes to come to the seriousness that she wished she could skip.  
She was about to open her mouth to explain why she was alive and why she was there, but Roger couldn't care less.  
So he opened his mouth first and said her nickname softly...

"_Karma..."_

**

* * *

I think I just become a real romance nut...  
Heh, R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16: Karma

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lonely**

**Chapter fifteen: Karma**

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
5 years in the future...**

"I want to be the real one, cause you are **NOT **doing a very good job!"

It's like the words are still echoing in my head. That the words he just said will haunt me forever.  
Together with this pain.

It's like he his holding the inside of my head, trying to rip it off.  
Cause after all, he just grabbed into my chest!

As I try to tell my mind this really isn't happening, using the fact there is no blood as proof, it is giving me the complete opposite answer!

The pain feels so true, so real and so horrible as he continues to push his arm into my heart.

I look up take my time in pain to stare into his eyes that are simply glaring back at me.

"Don't worry..." He growls at me with a smirk. "I'm not going to kill you..."

He takes a step back and drag his arm back quickly, ripping out something from my chest which causes me to immediately fall down on my back in pain. Screaming of course!

It feels like he took out half of my life! Like half my heart no longer is inside me!

I look up at him in fear, cause I fear him. I fear what he has done to me and what he is going to do now...

And he stares back at me, smirking. He adjusts his sunglasses as he use his free hand to hold tightly onto a big shining blue ball of fire... At least, it looks like fire.

"Ever had your soul ripped out of your body?" He asks me. With no answer but whimper of pain coming out of my mouth, he chuckles. "Now you know how it feels like Moon."

Then he does something I didn't expect. He takes the blue object and pushes it into his own chest, causing him to glove in blue.

As he does this, the horrible pain inside my heart grows bigger... And suddenly he pulls me up in the air.

My feet are not touching the floor...  
He is holding me in the air...

It's like he is real...

"Sorry Moon. But I got some lose ends to fix."

And so he simply let his grip of me go, causing me to fall down.

He chuckles at me and tucks out his wings, one of them a dark dragon wing and the other one a white angel wing.

It surprises me not both are dark!

A sound picks both of our attention and we look at the door, my- our father staring back at us.

"No..." He says in great shock, letting go of his wooden staff.  
But the silence is broken, by the black wolf Moontooth.

"You!"

I gasp as I see him un-holster a gun, pointing it towards my defenseless father.

Is he trying to kill my day? Our dad?

**Why?**

I shout in objection as I push his arm, the gunshot going for the roof rather then towards the only one I have left in my family.

I sigh in relief that my father isn't dead, but is caught back in reality as my counterpart shoves me out of his way.

"**Why?**" He shouts at me, kicking me as I have fallen down on the floor again. "Why are you protecting him? How can you protect him? After all the lying he has given us!"

He kicks me again and glances at our father... Then he kicks me once more, sighing.

"Why do you always have to be so nice towards everyone, Moon...? Your constant need to make everyone happy? It's... stupid... It... All that trusting has just... given us all this pain... Why Moon...? Why...?"

He steps back, away from me as he sighs again. He looks up at the roof, his wings getting ready for a flight.

"As I said, there are some lose ends I have to fix..."

I stare at him in fear, knowing which 'lose ends' he speaks off.

"She has to know how we fell..."

And with that he pushes himself of the ground, flying through the roof...

"**Moontooth!"**

* * *

**Roger Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

"Karma..."

Her nickname is the first I say, the first that comes to my mind.  
It's what I want to say, it's what I always wanted to say.  
To fulfill my dreams of her return, to prove to myself that no hope is lost and that I will not forever be alone.

To say her nickname, as if she's here for me to love.  
Not say her name with respect, as if she once existed but now is gone...

Her eyes mirror the roads she have taken. The roads through darkness, end and a world where nobody will be awaken. The roads of death and what might exist beyond, the roads of the unknown and the end feared by us all.  
Her mouth is slowly opened, her body shaking in stress. But I shush her calm and kiss her yet again, imprisoning myself in one dream like bliss.

I don't want her to talk, or answer my questions. I don't want to know if she might have to leave, I only want to be happy now and pretend we will forever be.

Her hands slightly push my chest, as she wants me to stop, but she gives up and kisses me back as if she would hate me to stop.

Karma. The nickname rings in my head. A word that means if you do well, your life will be swell.

Have god done this for me, to thank me for my deeds? To thank me for the change I made, so I could still go to the better place?  
I thank god even though I'm not sure this work is his, but for the time I don't matter and only want to stay and not one thing miss.

Our lips are separated once more and our eyes are opened, she pleads for me to let her talk about the important.

I ask her 'Please, let's not ruin the moment' to which she answers 'But if we pretend to be happy then this news will be torment...'

My life seems to never stay at one happy moment..


End file.
